The Best Interdimensional Birthday
by Picopenguin
Summary: When Victoria receives a sonic for her birthday, she couldn't help but fangirl, but when her friend tells her some extra info that leads to something even bigger, she is speechless. This is a birthday fic I wrote to my friend some time ago, but realized it wasn't supposed to be a one-shot, but left it as is anyways, I might add some chapters if I'm up to it


**A/N**

Hey! Um, like the summary said, this is a b-day fic, and I might add some chappies later, with some random additional characters for fun, so, happy belated/advance b-day friend, since I have no idea if I might update in time for your next b-day... Onto da story!

I was running, no, fly sprinting( is that possible?) down the hallway of my school, searching for something. The three bags I held filled with my binders and textbooks didn't hinder my speed, in fact, it must be when I threw my sling bag with my math and history books in it, and the forward momentum that followed soon after, that made me make a scientific head start with running down the hallway a lot easier. I continued down the empty corridors, trying my best to get pass the double doors and up the flight of stairs without anyone seeing much of me and to the language wing, where I was to attend a meeting with a friend whom I dragged along to come with me. I kept my head low and jogged to the designated room, to the one at the farthest corner of the section, the Latin room. I enter silently as a meeting was in progress.

"There is only a few weeks left before it starts, and- oh, hey Ciel," said the club leader, Pedro, "where have you been?"

"I- *panting rapidly* I-I uh, had to go and drop off a friend of mine at the buses."

"Oh, okay," replied Pedro, "go sit down, we're discussing the plans for the festivities."

I sat down on a desk next to my friend, Victoria, and pulled out an envelope and scribbled "to" on it and a name, followed by a "from" at the bottom left corner with my name next to it, then I gave it to Victoria and she took it with a sincere grasp.

"Thanks for the card," she said quietly.

"No *pant* prob," I replied back.

She opened the envelop and read the description in her birthday card, then she turned to me and gave me a hug, Pedro saw the scene and, in a humorous tone," I understand you two are happy together, but we have other important matters at hand, so please redirect your faces to my blabber."

I protested against him, reading his humor differently, that I was strait and have a boyfriend (thank you very much) but he pushed it away with a "ah!" and a raised finger and I promptly shut my yap. He then continued with his blabbity speech and Victoria tapped my shoulder to mouth me a "sorry" and thanks for the card I gave her, but as soon as she was finished mouthing her words, I raised my finger to her and brought up a flowery birthday bag. My friend eyed it with curiosity as she received the said bag from my possession, she tried to peek inside for its contents, but it was taped shut. I gingerly tapped her shoulder and pointed to a blue sticky note stapled to the front, which its message said, "do not open until midnight or it'll ruin the REAL surprise" in sharpie. She asked me what was inside, but I refused to tell her and ignored any pleas when she poked to annoy me until she ultimately decided to wait until the allotted time, that and Pedro told her to shut up when she got loud enough.

When she got home, she had the urge to open it, but, keeping to her word that it would be open at midnight, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And—

"Argh! I really wanna know what's inside! But Ciel said it would ruin the real surprise or something if it's open too soon! I should check the time to see if it's close enough." She went over to a clock and read the numbers displayed.

10:32.

"Ah! I can't wait any longer! I should do something to pass the time, maybe she's on?" Victoria picked up her laptop and sat at her bed, searching for my name to chat, and she found me without much trouble, because I was in the middle of making a base in the middle of a forest (far, far away from my spawn point) in the middle of Minecraft and in the middle of fighting off some pests with my newly made diamond sword as I made said base, and she knows I'm usually on until the late hours during the weekends, which means I AM the only person she could speak virtually at any time of day because of some really obvious reason like playing Minecraft( whew, that's quite a lot to say…).

On my side, a sudden *boop!* disturbed me from my concentration of slaying at least another horde of zombies and I was being overwhelmed by them, a couple creepers, and some spider jockeys in my village tower defense game (all the golems have either died or are busy killing other mobs, I was stuck at the roof of my house switching from arrows to sword in my iron armor). I jumped suddenly when she called and the game paused itself. I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead and let my adrenaline rush simmer down before I looked over to see who had come to interrupt me from my game, a smile stamped itself on my face as I began to brace what could be the obvious explanation to why Victoria decided to message me.

"I AM DIEING OF WAITING HERE!" the message said, "CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A HINT! WHAT THE HECK IS IN THE BAG?!"

I laughed silently as I replied to her anxious outburst.

"Trust me, if you know what's good for you, open it at midnight, you'll be so amazed at what I got for you."

Her reply was, "awww, no fair! Can you at least give a small hint?"

All I did was put a winking smiley before I changed the subject from birthday present to my endeavors on the status of my village to let's plays of random people and finally, barrels and golden little statues, jaffa cakes and adventures, and literals and vlogs.

"Haha! I know! He's so hilarious when he screams like a girl!" I typed.

"and then the awesumeness kills you!" she typed back.

"With Charlizard and the milkman!" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe while I wrote down my words, on the other side, she too was trying hard to breathe while waiting on my responses. After our giggle fits, I checked on the time and was disappointed at how much had passed while we laughed our heads off.

It was 11:30.

"*sigh* time loves to mess with people whose b-day's tomorrow," I said.

She looked at her clock and sighed with me, "hey its just 30 more min."

I decided to look around and opened a new tab, watching some videos on chain reactions. Then, seeing that maybe I could try something funny with her, I sent a link of one of the videos to her and told her to "stare at the vortex" without falling asleep (it's one of those videos that deals with hypnosis. I don't believe in videos hypnotizing people, but that doesn't explain why I woke up with my hair dyed blue and I was wearing a stuffed dolphin for a hat on my head and being on the floor with only my underwear and a shirt on. Or does it?)

Probably thinking that the video is something Dr. Who related since I mentioned "vortex," Victoria opened up the video and watched. The swirling black and white glued her eyes to the screen and she almost fell into a trance, it seemed as if the colors were trying to tell her something, something important and birthday related, and events about to come.

I told her to look away before it got the best of her.

"what the heck was that about? were you trying to control me or something?!"

"Sorry, I forgot the effects of what the hypnosis did to me when I was under the influence." I shuddered at the memory.

"what happened?" she asked.

"Let's say I woke up with blue hair and I was on the floor in my underwear."

Her reply was "…" and I laughed. I checked the time again and notified her that it was midnight.

"Yay! I'm gonna open the bag now!" She grabbed the bag from the floor and carefully undid the tape strips; she looked inside and found a small, long, necklace box with a sticky note next to it. She raised an eyebrow and opened said box, gasping for joy that it was a sonic screwdriver toy, specifically one of the eleventh doctor's. She waved it around like a wand, pressing the button that sounded the sonic's iconic buzz and pretending to scan whatever she thought could be an alien life form in disguise. When she finished, she put it down and thanked me happily for her present.

"Did ya read the sticky note?" I typed to her.

She replied no and went back to the bag to read it. She was at first scared because the lettering glowed sunlight yellow and the note was showing Gallifreyan text in the background, making the words appear three dimensional.

"Happy b-day, V!" it said, "hope the events that happen after reading this will make your night, or better yet, the highlight of the rest of your life!" The text then faded to surface another message. "Now, to make this work, I need you to put on the "I am the Doctor" theme song."

She stopped at that, and looked back to the laptop, but I had already logged out, so, seeing that she had nothing else to do but follow, she logged out herself and put the song on, the epic orchestra sounding the memory of the quirky eleventh as he makes his appearance and his first confrontation to the Atraxi. Then it went to show all the doctors in order before Smith appeared out of the hologram of the tenth. And that one time with the Pandorica, and all those times the doctor comes up with his plans of action, and-

"Oh god, at this point, I won't be able to know what she really wants me to do," Victoria said to herself; she looked at the text of the note and saw that it had changed.

"Good, now I need you to buzz to the stars, it's the only way to get there." She did as she was told, pointing the sonic at the sky and holding the button down. At first, she thought a star had glinted, but then it came closer and got bigger, she squinted at it and when she realized what it was, put her free hand to her mouth.

"No. Way."


End file.
